She's Perfect
by Anna Hiwatari
Summary: Don't think of him as a rich spoiled snob. Not until you meet him... A birthday present for lovely anon on tumblr. ZoroxLia (anon's OC)


_Happy birthday to a sweet anon on tumblr who requested this story~ Hope you like this piece and I wish you all the best._

_Now enjoy your smutty sexy Zoro! ^3^_

* * *

><p>Away from the urban crowd, annoying traffic and people in a peaceful neighborhood, tall white house had its all lights turned on. Mansion with sharp edges and perfectly symmetrical sides showed that the architect spent a lot of time planning it to perfection so that the whole building looked like a geometry object. Over ten meters tall about as much wide, the mansion seemed as a small business centre with square windows, square pillars at the entrance and certain parts sticking out so that every upper floor had a terrace. Located in Azabu, the richest part of Tokyo, Azabu Kasumicho Park Mansion was considered and rated by various magazines as one of the best buildings in Japan.<p>

Family of four that currently lived in this residence knew what class and good invest was. Although the mansion could be used as the small apartment building, the family enjoyed the luxurious life all by themselves. Neatly organized and designed Italian garden surrounded this piece of architecture with tall trees and most refined plants on the market. Behind the small round fountain that was located in front of the building entrance, were parked two black foreign cars, waiting for owners. Drivers in their neat uniforms and white gloves waited for the family patiently.

Fixing the last button on his black shirt, young man looked at his reflection once again in the tall mirror. Correcting the sleeves of his jacket, he completed his look.

"Are you telling me you're not going to wear a tie? At least wear it until we enter the house. Maybe some press will be there so you have to look sharp," a bit older man stopped by the door entrance, correcting his black tie that went in contrast of his pearl white shirt. Younger man looked at his older brother in the mirror.

"No, I don't like ties. And I don't care about press or any of that. It's already a bother that I need to go to that kiddy party," young man sighed, once again checking his black designer striped shirt.

"Zoro-sama?" woman's voice came and man again looked in the mirror. Beside his brother stood a middle-aged maid, carrying a piece of red fabric in her hands, "Your mothers told me to bring this to you," maid added, bringing the man the thing she was holding. In her hands was a red tie and a young man could see his brother grinning.

"It's not a kiddy party, Zoro," older man said, still standing at the entrance, "She's turning eighteen, she's becoming a young woman and a very successful one to say," brother pushed his hands in the pockets of his trousers and leaned on the door frame, "You hate technology, and I seriously can't understand why, but if you saw her pictures even once while you were away, you could actually fall in love. The girl is fire," man smiled once again and that annoyed the younger one.

Zoro took the tie from the maid while his brother talked and tried to tie it around his neck. But his brother continued talking which annoyed him more, breaking his concentration on the tie. "I don't fucking care how she looks, I just want this to be over with," Zoro sighed, giving up on the tie. His brother, noticing that, came to him and still smiling started tying the red fabric. Not wanting to argue, which would mean defying his mother, Zoro gave up and let his brother put on the red tie for him.

"I don't know how can you say that, you two were best friends when you were kids. But ever since you went to US, all of that broke. I thought you would at least once ask about her but I guess little Zoro matured," man smiled more, proud of his little brother, "Listen, you're twenty-one already, father let you do what you wanted. It wasn't easy for him to just accept that you want to master swordsmanship abroad but he let you do it. You won tournaments, you built yourself a career and he is proud of it," brother finished tying and placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes, "But he still doesn't think sports can bring profit."

Zoro sighed, "We discussed that thing many times and I think we concluded something," Zoro escaped his brother's grip and turned to the mirror again, "I am not giving up on swordsmanship in order to work in the office."

"But just think about it – we will both give so much more than father could. We will work together and build up the company of our dreams. That way she could—"

"I don't fucking care!" Zoro roared and stomped out of his room, leaving his brother alone by the tall mirror.

"You don't know how much you'll lose…" older man sighed, corrected his tie and exited the room.

With their parents in one and brothers in other car, Zoro spent the whole ride in silence and looking outside the widow, feeling the choking of the tie around his neck. It was uncomfortable and he just wanted to throw it away. But he only loosened it carefully and just a little so that it was less uncomfortable. With leather burning under him, Zoro wanted to quickly arrive at their location and get out of the car where the intense atmosphere could be felt. His brother didn't say a word to him and that silence was suffocating him just like the red tie around his neck. Resting his left arm on the back of the seat, Zoro continued taping his right foot on the car floor, showing his annoyance. But he still didn't say a word.

Cars finally slowed down and carefully entered the front yard of the large and fully lit villa, as the tall iron gate slowly opened before them. Cars drove a little bit more before turning and stopping in front of tall marble stairs which led to the entrance of the mansion. Even from the car with protective glass, Zoro could hear the muffled talk of guests from the mansion. Driver quickly came and opened the back door of the car, bowing his head for two brothers to exit the car. One of the maids of the residence already came to them and the driver instructed her. As the family was complete, the maid bowed to them in gratitude, carrying a wide package wrapped in fancy paper. Maid went in different direction, leaving the family to climb up. At the top of the stairs was the master of the mansion, happiest man that night.

"My friends! Welcome!" he smiled happily, greeting Zoro's parents and later him and his brother, "I am happy that you all came together, this night's getting better by the second," small, round and fat man with thick mustache smiled more, gripping his friend's hand. Zoro's father, a tall and slim man smiled too, glad to please his old friend. Zoro faked a smile, not wanting to give a negative impression in front of the important family friend. Short fat man showed them to enter the mansion where the servants will greet them and show them to the party hall. And right on the entrance, a young woman dressed in the same maid clothes bowed to them, offering each of them a glass of champagne.

Zoro looked around the entrance hall – it was wide, open and with a tall ceiling where a large chandelier lit up the room. People were all around the big hall but most of the crowd was on their right, entering and exiting the large room. Maid guided them there, trough open tall white doors and into the long ballroom full of people. Zoro already finished his glass of champagne and took another one from the waiter that circulated around with a silver tray full of delicate wine glasses. From another servant, dressing in the same black suit with a bowtie on and same hair, Zoro took a small piece of food, rich finger food that also circulated around the guests. Seeing no press or people going around with cameras, Zoro finally loosened his tie and undid the first button of his shirt to easily breathe. His jacket was already open but because of the crowd it was still hot.

"Slow down there little brother," his brother's voice and a hand on his shoulder stopped Zoro in eating another small sandwich; "You look like an animal. It's a classy party so don't stuff your face like it's a commoner fair," young man chuckled on his own words, finding his sentence funny. Zoro just rolled his eyes to his brother's 'joke' and continued eating, "Also, don't get yourself drunk before you even meet the birthday girl," his brother winked, pointing to the glass in Zoro's hand with his chin. He tapped his shoulder once and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Zoro all grumpy with his mouth half full. To wash away the annoyance he felt, Zoro shoved the remains of expensive bubbly wine in his mouth and took another glass right away from the servant that passed him in that moment.

Champagne didn't have any effect on him, Zoro knew his alcohol and this wine full of bubbles only tickled his throat. He didn't even bother that it was Dom Pérignon, the most exquisite wine on the planet. Prestige wine tickled his tongue before he swallowed, looking around the room. He greeted some people that came to him, congratulating him on his latest achievements, but that smile only lasted for few seconds – he put his grumpy face again, drinking expensive wine and looking around the ballroom. There were people of high class that he knew and those he didn't, all of them dressed in designer clothes. Women wore silky and light dresses, gowns of expensive materials and in various colors while men all wore black suits but they differed as some of them wore neckties, some bowties and there were few cross ties. Seeing all of them all sharp and boring, Zoro loosened his tie again and took another gulp of champagne with his eyes still roaming around the room until they stopped. In that moment he completely stopped – Zoro let go of his tie, stopped drinking and just looked at one person standing in the crowd, surrounded by nagging women.

Her back was facing him but that way he could see her whole figure. Young tall woman wore a blush chiffon dress that covered her feet and small barely noticeable belt with few diamonds dwelled on her thin waist, making her look unreal. Her back was covered with thin lace, the fabric making it look beautiful and delicate. Luckily, there weren't any buttons to disturb those flowers that went all over her back. Her bare shoulders shone on the light of crystal chandeliers above her head. Zoro clearly noticed one small curl that escaped a perfectly defined bun; it touched the nape of her exposed neck. Her light, sand colored hair was collected high behind her head and held with several hairpins which ended with a small crystal, similar to diamonds on her belt. He couldn't know the feeling and how it is to touch and move fingers through her hair but one lock that fell beside her face showed that her hair was soft and silky. Zoro found himself in a strange moment – he wanted to pull those hairpins out of her hair and touch it. He thought about the most ridiculous thing – a thing he knew that would never cross his mind in the past. Realizing that, he turned and nearly scared the servants who carried food and drinks. He took yet another glass of champagne and another small sandwich to calm himself – he can't just go and fantasize about a random girl he didn't even met.

And right in the moment he was chewing on the small piece of food his brother grabbed is shoulder again, startling him. That surprised the other man but he didn't bring it up but said, "I found her!" Zoro stopped chewing and looked at his hyped brother, "She's talking around with guests so I thought we could both go greet her and wish her a happy birthday."

In that moment, Zoro's nervousness sunk and he was back to being annoyed by his brother, "I have no interest in that," he said after swallowing the bite.

"What are you saying? That's rude; not greeting the most important person of the night," his brother was ready to scold him but Zoro escaped his grip.

"I said I don't—" he stopped once he looked again at the direction that mysterious girl was few moments ago. She wasn't there anymore.

"I don't care about what you say, it's most common to at least wish her a happy birthday. No one forces you to have a conversation…" young man stopped as he noticed that Zoro wasn't paying attention, "Where are you looking at?" that question pulled Zoro back to the real world as he must've looked stupid while looking around for that girl.

"Nowhere…" he muttered and took another gulp of wine.

"Fine then, let's go," his brother pushed him to the front, guiding him with his hand on Zoro's back, "She should had already come to our parents by now…" brother pushed Zoro once again until they were both in the open. They came to their parents who talked to some people.

"So?" Zoro asked, turning to his brother.

"I don't know… Mother, where is our birthday girl?" man asked and black haired woman shrugged.

"She didn't come to us; we greeted her when we came here. She should probably be around here."

"If that's how it is, I'm going to get me some more of those sandwiches…" Zoro sighed and turned but his brother stopped him.

"Just where are you going?! We need to find L—"

"Tell me when you find her, I'll be around…" Zoro pushed his brother's hand from his shoulder and went back in the crowd, searching for those men with silver trays.

He apologized many times for bumping into people or excusing himself as he wanted to pass and all that bumping resulted in the champagne spilling on his pants. The guest apologized just as Zoro, both bowing to each other with smiles. Zoro excused himself again and went towards the exit, now feeling really annoyed by all the people in the house. He, somehow, safely escaped the crowd and was again in the big entrance hall. It was embarrassing to the core but he somehow gathered his courage and asked the young maid by the door to tell him where the nearest bathroom is. She gave him simple instructions and even offered help to guide him but his pride just couldn't survive that. Zoro excused himself and thanked the maid, going in the direction she pointed at. Repeating her words in his head, Zoro walked down the hallway with hands in his pockets. He opened many doors and after a while he got really annoyed and impatient. He took off his tie and pushed it into his jacket pocket, closing yet another door. He opened storage, kitchen, many bedrooms and guest rooms but none of them was a small bathroom which maid described. The stain that champagne made was dry but the expensive fabric of his trousers absorbed the liquid and made a stain that was visible, even though the cloth was black.

Zoro cursed under his breath and now really annoyed by this 'maze' mansion, opened another door, hoping to finally enter the bathroom. A feeling of slight happiness flew to his soul as he saw white trails before his feet. The room wasn't small so he guessed that maybe it was a 'master bathroom'. The light of the room was dim and he could see shapes around the wall and ceiling. He carefully stepped inside and was wrong this time also – instead of bathroom and water reflections on the wall and the ceiling Zoro stepped in the room where the pool was, blue water and lights underneath it lightening the room. He clicked his tongue but as he turned to exit the room, his eyes caught a person sitting on a long sofa beside the pool. He recognized a woman, she wasn't facing him but as soon as he saw her silky light brown hair, he stopped to get a firm look. She clearly heard that he entered the room so she carefully turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Heh, I thought I escaped everyone but I was found even here," her gentle and delicate voice echoes the room and traveled deep into Zoro's ears.

"I'm sorry… I was looking for the bathroom…" he apologized quietly, not wanting his voice to echo. Girl's laugh surprised him as her chuckles again traveled the whole room and deep inside his ears, now digging into his brain. Her laugh was gentle, just as her presence and her voice. He couldn't get enough of it.

"The bathroom you search for is long behind you," she said and Zoro could feel his cheeks burning. The girl slowly stood up from the sofa, "I don't remember anyone who had a hard time finding the bathroom; this mansion wasn't constructed so that someone could get lost…" she added and giggled more.

Other than her laugh, Zoro could look at her the whole day – she was now facing him, he could see her beautiful chiffon dress which had a decent décolletage, just enough to show the beginning of a small dent where her breasts are. Diamonds on her belt glistered by the light of the pool and the waves of water reflected all over her. Her hair was still in a gentle bun that didn't seem to hurt her head, it seemed loose yet elegant. And that one lock of her hair that represented her bangs, rested on the right of her gentle and young face. Lace that went all over her back and shoulders covered her chest with material underneath it which later proceeded into a skirt all the way to the floor.

"Is there something wrong? Should I show you where the bathroom is?" she asked and Zoro flinched. He didn't realize that he was totally pulled in by her beauty that he forgot what he searched for.

"Nah, it's okay. I stained my pants with a little champagne so I'll wash it with a bit of water," he said, pointing with his chin to the sink in the other room connected to the pool, in front of him.

"Oh, then it's okay," the girl smiled and slowly started walking towards him.

"Ah, sorry if I disturbed your peace here," Zoro smiled lightly, "My name's—"

"I know who you are…" the girl stopped halfway in front of him, "But I guess you don't know who I am…" she stopped to see his reaction but Zoro just looked so confused. After a short pause she gave him, the girl chuckled again, "You seriously can't recognize me, eh Zoro?" she looked at him again and his eyes widened.

Zoro was now even more surprised. Tall girl that stood in front of him just brought a load of memories back to him in a single word. Her '_eh'_, said in such specific tone, specific way that no one could ever imitate, no one could ever say beside one person. Zoro remembered games of chess he played as a boy with a daughter of his father's close friend. She knew chess better than him, even though she was younger. And whenever he would make a false move, she would say '_You still didn't learn the basics, eh Zoro?'_ . Young girl would use her '_eh'_ although her father forbidden her – it wasn't a classy and polite way of talking but she had all her freedom when they were playing. And although her voice changed and became more sophisticated and charming, although she'd grown into a fine young woman her playful personality and just as childish dialect were still there. She changed but she still remained the same. She became a beautiful young lady with professional posture but he still saw that small girl with few lost teeth.

"I surely didn't," Zoro smiled and came closer to her, "You've really grown, little runt," it was his way of calling her instead of using her name. Zoro used to call her that when he was either mad or embarrassed to say her name. He used to call her that way all the time.

They both laughed, remembering the old days, "Goddamn, it's been so long," Zoro added after a small laugh. Almond eyes looked straight into his. She wore high heels but was still shorter than him.

She smiled and turned to the pool, "Yeah… whole ten years…" her face bared a smile but her eyes showed sadness. She turned to him again and smiled more, "You've grown yourself, too! Just look at you, Zoro!"

"Guess intense training gives results," he answered, passing the girl and sitting on the linen white sofa, resting his arms on the back of it, "And how has your life been going… Lia?" he finally said her name and as he said, felt some strange feel as if his heart was squeezed. Zoro cough it out few times as he heard her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

She slowly walked behind the sofa but then sat a little bit far away from Zoro, "It's been good… Finished all the nice schools, got the passion for drawing and design from my father but instead of making blueprints form building and houses for the rich, I've been drawing clothes; from simple shirts and pants to wedding gowns. Last year I enrolled in a private designer school in US, they loved my works and at the festival I presented some of them. Some designers saw it and we pushed a line of clothes in sale. That's my long story short," she smiled but looked at the glowing water in front of them.

She didn't ask but Zoro definitely felt the question in the air, "I've been in the US ever since I was sixteen. My life basically belongs there, in the dojo and with a sword in my hands. I mastered _kenjutsu_ when I was seventeen and since then I've only been improving. I just recently got here but as things are in my house, I might as well go back soon; I can't stand my father nagging about me working in the company behind my brother. I mean, he is going to succeed our father so why should I be there. It's not my thing, I don't like being trapped inside a room, sitting the whole day and staring in the computer monitor. Long story short, I want to be the best in the world."

Lia watched Zoro with amaze – she always admired his free spirit. Even since they were kids he was fearless and had his own way of dealing with things and although he did it perfectly, his father would yell at him because it wasn't the way he wanted it to be. But Zoro didn't care; he did it regardless of his father's teachings. When they stopped seeing each other, ten years ago, Zoro got into a big trouble in school – his father let him go to his kendo club activities but bearing a sword got him into fights which angered his father. Later on, when her family heard about it, Lia's father forbidden her from seeing Zoro. Two families were still in good relations but children never saw each other. Only Zoro's older brother and Lia's older brother communicated right because they went to the same school and later on to the same college. Years passed and Zoro, guided by his high school _ken_ sensei, went to North America where he continued to study and perfect the art of '_ken'_. Zoro's father, of course, wasn't happy but with sensei's words how the young boy has world class skills, he let him go by signing the agreement paper. In those five years, young teenager grew into a fine young man with his shoulders wide, chin line sharp and eyes serious. He achieved what he wanted and he's still striving for more, like a wild animal.

"It's awesome and absolutely amazing of what you've achieved in young age," Lia said, looking again at the waves in the pool.

"Heh, you're the one to talk – with just eighteen years of age you already have your own line of clothes. You're the amazing one here," Zoro chuckled and leaned in the sofa.

Lia blushed; she was just praised by the person who she admired for his freedom and courage. And it were those traits of his that made her step out of her comfort zone and dare to go further than her own room and Japan. During her time in the US she didn't stop thinking about Zoro. He was nowhere around and the only pieces of his life and achievements were the photos in the newspaper and some on the main web page of the club where he was in. They celebrated him as young prodigy but he never tried to contact her which made her days sad. But he was finally here, talking to her and sitting just a meter away from her. This was the first time since ten years ago that they were close to each other.

Just a thought about it made Lia blush and grip on the edge of the sofa until her knuckles go white.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked and she looked at him, her face flushed. And it was then that she noticed every single detail on his face that excited her – his sturdy gaze, warm skin, sharp black eyes under long eyebrows, large lips and hard chin which all completed one manly and serious face that had a dash of caring on it at the moment.

"I… don't know…" she barely said it, her voice disappearing in the sound of water clashing in the ends of the pool.

They didn't look from each other – his dark eyes pierced her gentle ones, making her unable to move or say another word. She just stared at him, inhaling his sharp manly smell of cologne evaporating from his hard and tense body and praying to stay alive so that she could enjoy more of him. Lia could hear her heart beating fast and could swear that Zoro could hear it too; but she didn't care if he did because she wanted him to hear it, to hear her heart that was beating fast because of him. She missed him; ten years separated them which half of that went with him training and studying abroad. And during all that time, she didn't find a day to finally tell him what was on her mind, to support him in his dreams, to tell him that she will always be there for him no matter what… to finally tell him her true feelings.

But this moment can't go to waste because finally after so much time, they are together and nothing should ruin these perfect seconds. Lia still gripped the sofa, not knowing what to say but a sudden touch surprised her and made her grip loosen a bit. Large hand covered her small and delicate one, warming it more and more until she finally let go of the fabric. Zoro's strong left hand held her small left hand, gripping it gently as he closely leaned towards her. And while he was coming closer, Lia's nose got filled with his smell more and more until the air she inhaled became natural to her nostrils. Her heart sped up and her eyes naturally looked down at his lips which slowly parted as his tongue went over them. She instinctively did the same and leaned closer to him too, slowly closing her eyes until she felt his breath on her lips and finally their heated touch.

Grip of Zoro's hand grew and Lia could hear him sliding closer to her, not breaking the kiss even for a moment, only deepening it the closer he came to her. His right hand slowly traveled up her arm and stopped behind her neck where that little curl of hair was. He pushed his fingers just a bit into her hair, feeling a silky touch of it; just as he imagined it would be. Their lips combined in a hot kiss and that heat radiated from them, disappearing in the air around them.

Zoro carefully opened his mouth and licked Lia's bottom lip on which she gradually reacted by moving even closer to him until her thigh touched his and opening her mouth to his beg. Pleased by her reaction, Zoro allowed himself to start a little bit roughly – he deepened the kiss, entwining his heated tongue with hers, having a sweet taste of Lia's mouth, and moving his right hand from her neck and down her back until it stopped on her lower back and moved gently to her waist, gripping it fully and pulling her up on his lap. Without any complains, Lia followed; she completely surrendered to Zoro, enjoying everything he did with her, his hands and his tongue. And she didn't hesitate to move her hands either – Lia's right hand touched his chest and just over the shirt felt his strong abdominal muscles. She wanted to feel it more so Lia pushed her fingers slowly in the gap between two buttons and didn't stop until her fingertips touched smooth, heated and strong skin of Zoro's chest. Noticing how he didn't stop her, Lia slowly moved her slim hand further in his shirt, unbuttoning one small button with her thumb and index finger. Zoro only grunted in the kiss and pushed her closely to him, that way telling her to continue. Their kiss lasted, their tongues danced and their hands worked on each other's bodies. Zoro again brought his hand to Lia's neck and pushed his fingers deep into her hair until he finally found two hairpins that he gladly pulled out. In a second, Lia's hair fell over her shoulders and Zoro had to break the kiss to look at her. They both looked like drunk from the previous kiss but Zoro loved the view in front of him.

"I waited for this too long…" he whispered, looking at her flushed face and hair that fell just a little over her shoulders. In that moment, Lia seemed like a perfect piece of art and he held her in his hands. They still held hands and Zoro made their fingers join, pulling then Lia again onto his lips. His right hand which remained on her neck went into her hair, feeling the silky touch of sand-colored locks. Soon after, he let go of her hair and put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer so that she could feel his throbbing erection that showed over his trousers. On that touch Lia moaned in the kiss which Zoro broke then. Her fingers on his chest, skilled fingers of an artist that unbuttoned his black shirt carefully, drove him crazy yet he didn't want her to stop. Zoro brought his face to her neck, inhaling a sweet scent of her perfume, lotion and shampoo.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, biting on the thick lace strap of her dress. In that moment, Lia's right leg went over Zoro's lap so that she now sat fully facing him, her legs on each side of his lap.

"Please do," Lia whispered, holding Zoro's head with her hand that was touching his chest few moments ago. She felt the spiky green hair that she loved to touch when they were kids and which didn't change over the years, only grew a little longer then she remembered. It was spiky yet so soft and beautiful to touch. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling his hardness between her legs and making herself moan to it.

Hearing the words he wanted, Zoro pulled the lacy strap with his teeth carefully off her shoulder and then kissed the tender skin of the shoulder, trailing his lips and planting small kisses all the way to her neck where he again gasped a little bit of her feminine perfume. And Lia replied with multiply soft moans, pulling her fingers through his hair and wiggling in his lap. As for Zoro, the friction that Lia made between her and his crotch made him sweat more. Deep growl came from his throat and he stopped kissing and nibbling Lia's chest.

"Lia… if you keep on wiggling like that… who knows what I'll do…" Zoro mumbled, licking her collarbone.

"Aren't we here for that? Or do you say we'll stop midway… eh Zoro?" she asked and Zoro looked straight into her eyes. Lia smirked, tilting her head a bit so that her hair fell on her face. Zoro pushed that hair and smiled too.

"You have your way with words, little runt," he said and pulled her face in another passionate kiss where their tongues began dancing immediately, their hot saliva mixing in the process.

Zoro let go of her hand which he held for a while and with both hands pulled the skirt of the delicate chiffon dress all the way to her waist. His strong and large hands quickly went under the long fabric, finding their way to her small gentle butt. Zoro smirked in the kiss when he felt bare skin on his palms as Lia wore a silky thong which guaranteed Zoro a better and easier approach.

Lia wanted to play too so she again pushed her hands on Zoro's chest, unbuttoning it this time faster to quickly get a feel of his strong muscles. She was slightly burnt by the intense heat that beamed from his strong chest but that only made her more curious so her palms and fingers trailed all over his tense torso muscles, from his strong and wide shoulders all the way to the edge of his trousers. But she didn't let that discourage her; Lia pushed her hands up Zoro's slim waist and behind, to feel his back muscles which left her breathless – his whole body was perfect. He was perfect! He forever was and forever will be. And Lia was the lucky one to get a feel of his perfection. Once again, she felt a poke in between her legs and broke the kiss first to get a few gasps because Zoro's fingers around her ass went down and could feel how desperately she wanted him.

"I want to enjoy this as much as I can…" Zoro said selfishly looking up at Lia who let her head fall behind. She had a perfect and gentle neck which just invited to be kissed and sucked on.

"Make it feel good," Lia brought her head back and looked right into Zoro's black lustful eyes.

"I'm already on it," Zoro said and brought his lips to her long neck, fulfilling his imagination. He continued sucking on a sweet spot as soon as Lia let out a long moan which also made his fingers work their way under the thin silky fabric of Lia's lingerie and push slowly in her. That small move made her let out a loud moan which echoed in the room. Zoro's seductive '_shhh'_ in her neck made Lia calm down a bit and let her mind relax and not think of pain. But those thoughts came back as his finger pushed more inside of her, her wetness making it easier for him to move. With his kisses, he tried to relax her but Zoro brought his face to Lia's just in time to kiss her when he pushed another finger inside of her hot and wet womanhood.

"Z-Zoro… I can't take it anymore…" she barely said it, biting on her lower lip.

"I want you to feel special today so just relax and enjoy," Zoro said, kissing her again and pushing his fingers deeper, making her sweet juiced drip down his fingers.

As one strap was off her shoulder, the other loosened so Zoro took that as advantage to move his lips to Lia's chest. Supporting her with his one hand, Zoro let Lia's head fall on his shoulder, that way bringing her chest closer to his face. He licked and kissed tender and sweet skin, making her let out just as sweet noises of pleasure that filled his ears and drilled into his mind. But he also couldn't go on forever – Zoro nibbled and sucked on her breasts, made her moan dozen times but he also felt his limit and it was about to explode through his pants.

"Hah, I thought I could last more but you, baby, are driving me insane…" Zoro panted lightly pulling his fingers out of her and bringing their lips together again. Lia couldn't reply anything anymore; she just enjoyed his kisses and begged for _the moment_ to come. With Zoro's left hand still holding her up, Lia heard clicking of metal and sound of the zipper. Zoro then searched the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small package. He broke the kiss to open it with his teeth.

_Always prepared, huh_, Lia thought and smiled, moving a little to make space for him to put on the protection. She rested her hands on his shoulders and just watched him. She couldn't get enough of this man, his voice, his body and his kisses.

After making sure that the condom was set and that he was ready, Zoro looked at Lia again and smiled. He then grabbed her face and kissed her roughly but fast, "Are you ready?"

"Why do you need to ask such thing?" she replied with a question and smiled more. Zoro nodded and with both hands pulled her up.

Spreading her legs as much as she could in that position, Lia gripped Zoro's jacket on his shoulders and he knew just by that that she was nervous. Considering her age and family status, he figured that it was probably her first time but being prideful as much as he was, Lia couldn't admit that. So, thinking what was best for her, Zoro grabbed Lia firmly and pushed her down on the sofa. She looked at him, surprised, but Zoro only smiled and joined his lips with hers. Not breaking the kiss, wanting to make her feel safe and relaxed, Zoro carefully brought himself at her entrance and feeling her grip on his shoulders, he slowly pushed in. Muffled scream escaped Lia's throat but Zoro didn't let her break the kiss until he fully entered.

They were connected. They became one. Their sweet moment of bonding finally arrived.

Zoro broke the kiss and looked at her. Crystal tears gathered at the corners of her eyes but he only smiled and kissed them off, "What girl cries on her special day, huh?" Zoro teased.

"Shut up. These are tears of happiness…" Lia sniffed, "I'm… I'm happy that you're here. I'm happy that we're finally doing this because… I waited… for so long…" another stream of tears escaped her eyes and Zoro's smile faded a little.

"I know…" he whispered and kissed the tears again, holding her face gently. He slowly moved and Lia let out a short cry but Zoro tried to reassure her with soft kisses, "I waited all this time too and it ate me. I wanted to be with you; to hold and kiss you like this… Don't worry now, I'm here."

"Yes," Lia whispered, putting on a smile and preventing more tears from falling. She put her arms around Zoro's shoulders and he gradually started moving until her painful moans became those filled with nothing but pleasure. Just as Zoro felt her tight, wet and hot inside, Lia felt every bit of his large shaft, filling her up with his full length.

Zoro nuzzled into Lia's shoulder, kissing and licking her neck and collarbone, making her let out more sweet pleasurable sounds and arch her back slightly, wanting to feel more. Her small pants were from time to time filled with cute moans that stimulated Zoro to continue and make her feel even better so after some time, he grabbed Lia's left leg and pulled it up, caressing her thing and holding it to slightly change the entrance angle. And that change made her feel more of him – Lia couldn't control her voice or her body which started moving according to his thrusts.

It was just a beginning and she wanted this moment to last forever – she wanted to feel like this forever, to swim in this sea of pleasure and never get out. Her thoughts were blurred, she only saw, felt and knew about Zoro, nothing else mattered. She enjoyed his powerful yet careful movements, his deep voice that produced pleasurable grunts and his hands holding her close. Only they existed in that moment; their bodies and their kisses.

Lia's hands pushed under Zoro's shirt and she could now clearly feel his strong and powerful back sweating up under her touch and due to blinding pleasure she dig her fingernails into his back, scratching it up to his shoulders. On that, Zoro groaned loudly, clenching his teeth but still enjoying in Lia's neck and her actions. He wanted to do something too he pulled her leg up more, making Lia cry in pleasure as he nibbled on her earlobe, licking it and whispering sweet words that mixed with uncontrollable panting. And Lia only bit her lip, trying to control her voice not to echo in the pool room where someone could walk in.

"More…" she whispered and as commanded, Zoro gripped her thigh pulling it up more and speeding up his thrusts, biting and licking Lia's left earlobe. Not knowing that, Zoro shared the same feelings as Lia – he wanted this to last for as long as it could. He enjoyed every bit of her body, her being and her soul. She was perfect. Lia was the girl he waited his whole life and now he held her sweet sweaty body close to his and made sweet love to her. The moment they're sharing is irreplaceable and he will treasure it forever… just like her.

Feeling that Lia got hotter around his penis made Zoro groan loud in her ear on which she replied by digging her nails deeper in his shoulders. But he didn't want this to end so quickly. Zoro pushed with power and pleasure, feeling every bit of Lia's hot inside, remembering that feeling which she did the same. Lia wanted to try it too and since Zoro's head was near, she turned to his ear and licked it, making Zoro shiver; she felt that under her fingers. He grunted in protest and straightened up, with that creating a brand new angle with which he was entering Lia. That change made her face twist in new wave of pleasure as Zoro started hitting a sweet spot she didn't know about but his every powerful move sent a wave of unknown but wonderful feeling streaming through her whole body. Her lips parted as heavy breaths escaped one after another and her eyelids lowered, her eyes closing ever so often. Her back arched more as Zoro held her hips, moving in constant speed, enjoying the look on Lia's face that came with his every thrust in. She held on his forearms, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more of him. And because they were still dressed, sweat build up faster and more, sticking the fabric to their skin but neither had the time or will to undress now that it was the heat of the moment.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro looked at Lia who wringed, moaned and panted underneath him, gripping his wrists hard. And he couldn't help but to let few moans himself which mixed with his heavy breathing, "Come…" he mumbled under his breath. He thought that Lia heard him as she opened her eyes again, bit her lower lip and looked straight into his, her gaze full of lust. And just that simple gaze made him thrust in more and come back down to her, biting her lip and kissing it afterwards. Another moan came from deep down her throat, mixing in the messy kiss as their tongues once again danced. But Lia broke the kiss first as her breathing became faster, filled with more moans than before. Zoro saw that as a sign and sped up; holding her face close to his with their foreheads touching.

"Ah… I'll co…"

And in that moment it was just her broken whisper that made Zoro go insane and lose control, coming closer to his own climax. He gripped Lia's thing more, she held onto his opened shirt, screaming with every next thrust until her loud voice filled the empty pool room. And Zoro wasn't far behind – feeling how her inner walls pulsated around his member made it more painful for him to hold up so he intertwined his fingers with Lia's, holding her both hands above her head. Zoro brought his lips and joined it with Lia's once again as he the pressure built up in his lower stomach which finally exploded like fireworks. He climaxed with one muffled groan that covered the kiss, slowly moving back and forth as his product filled inside the protective plastic until he finally stopped and still inside of her kissed Lia gently on the lips. They then looked at each other, Zoro's sweaty forehead resting on Lia's, and smiled to each other. Smiles grew into laughs which echoed the room but stopped as they kissed again… and again, waves on the water in front of them reflecting and mixing on their faces.

…

Checking her dress in the mirror next to the pool, Lia turned few times to check for any possible stains but luckily there weren't any. The dress was wrinkled and kind of messy and she didn't have the time to go and change. Or maybe…

"What do you think? Is it noticeable that…?" she stopped, blushing.

"That you just had sex?" Zoro finished instead of her, grinning widely while correcting his belt but letting his shirt falling over it and leaving it roughly buttoned.

"Something like that…" Lia didn't deny it which made Zoro only smile more. He came closer to her and looked at their reflection in the large mirror wall. For few moments they stood in silence but then Zoro went behind and put his arms around Lia's waist.

"If I hug you like this, no one will notice. It goes the same for my shirt," he smiled happily.

"Don't joke around!"

"I'm serious! Besides, who cares; let's just walk out like this," Zoro rested his head on her shoulder and they again stood in silence, watching their reflection.

"You're crazy… but I love that about you… along with everything else…" Lia blushed again but didn't move her gaze from Zoro's face in the mirror. His lips curved up in a smile and he kissed her shoulder.

"You're perfect," Zoro said and then turned her to face him. He planted one simple but sweet kiss on her lips and looked in her eyes again, smiling happily that he holds her in his arms. Not letting that long forgotten happy feeling go away again, Zoro smiled more before whispering simple words with his voice filled with love.

"Happy birthday, Lia."

* * *

><p><em>~The End~<em>


End file.
